Sol, Bebidas y Romance
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Komui decide irse con todos los exorcistas a unas merecidas vacaciones a una playa despues de lo sucedido en el arca...Como de costumbre el cientifico causa todo un problema gracias a sus experimentos...Kandalena...MarieXMiranda...One-shot...


Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otra one-shot mas para añadir mi repertorio-solo que este no es Yaoi... Este fic tiene cierto parecido con _Persec. en La Orden_… pero bueno este está como mas trabajado n.n En fin, espero disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo

D gray man ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la dura pelea en el arca Komui pensó que unas vacaciones para los jóvenes exorcistas serian lo mejor. El científico quería que los chicos tuvieran una semana completa de tranquilidad, sin que nadie-absolutamente nadie- les molestara

Así que evadiendo a Reever y a todo el equipo científico se fue de la Orden con su último Komurin a aquella playa-En ese entonces a nadie le extraño que el chino evadiera sus deberes diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer afuera…pero a nadie se le ocurrió que este fuera a la playa para asustar a todo el mundo y dejarla completamente desolada. Al regresar a la orden dio la gran noticia

-¡Entonces vayan a sus habitaciones por sus cosas!-les dijo Komui -¡Y no se lleven el uniforme!

-¡Si!-respondieron todos sin poder esconder la sonrisa de felicidad

-Por cierto, avísenle a Kanda, debe estar meditando.

Una vez salieron de la oficina del científico todos los exorcistas miraron a Lenalee, ella era la única persona a quien Kanda no amenazaba de muerte si le interrumpían

-Está bien, yo le avisare-dijo la china dirigiéndose a la sala de meditación donde solía estar el peliazul

"Vacaciones…" pensaba la chica en el camino "Me cuesta creerlo…desde que estoy aquí jamás hemos tenido vacaciones planeadas. De hecho no esperaba tenerlas nunca, siempre creí que la vida de un exorcista era pelear y pelear hasta que la guerra acabara, sin descansos… es un alivio ver que las cosas no son exactamente así"

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la sala de meditación. Respiro hondo, abrió la puerta lentamente y entro sin hacer ruido

-¿Kanda?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el samurái sin mirarla aun en posición de meditación

-¿Adivina qué?-le dijo la chica entusiasmada-¡Iremos la playa! ¡Tendremos vacaciones!

-…-el chico puso una mueca

-Y cuando digo "Tendremos" te incluyo a ti también

-Tch, No me interesan esas vacaciones, vayan ustedes. Yo no pienso perder mi tiempo en una playa llena de gente insoportable.

-Vamos, Kanda. Es una playa como olvidada, no hay gente ahí…o eso dice mi hermano, así que podremos descansar sin que nadie nos moleste

-No me refería a esa gente insoportable…-el samurái suspiro y finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Lenalee llorosa-¡!

-¿Soy ins-insoportable?-sollozo tapándose los ojos-Esta bien…en-entiendo que no quieras estar con alguien como yo…-se dirigió a la puerta y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir Kanda bufo

-¡Bien!¡Ire, ire!-se cruzo de brazos exasperado, si había algo que le desagradaba de las mujeres era que ellas siempre terminan consiguiendo lo que quieren…pero bueno, a Lenalee se la aguantaba porque realmente era linda…

-¿¡De verdad!?-de repente la chica estaba radiante-¡Qué bien!¡Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos hoy!-salió de la sala rápidamente y casi le da un infarto al ver a Lavi y a Allen (junto con su vigilante Link)

-Buena actuación, Lena-le dijo el pelirojo

-jaja, Gracias

-Por mi hubiera estado bien que no fuera-comento el albino cruzándose de brazos

-Yo creo que con él será más divertido-sonrió Lavi -no serian una vacaciones divertidas si no molesto a Yu

-Estoy segura de que será muy divertido, bueno voy por mis cosas.

La chica camino alegremente por los pasillos-estaba feliz pues el samurái iría con ellos, siempre había querido pasar tiempo con él fuera de las obligaciones de la Orden.-casi saltaba de alegría, podría estar con toda su "familia"…

Al llegar a su habitación tomo la poca ropa que tenia, su traje de baño y demás cosas en su maleta, ya iba a salir de la habitación cuando se miro en el espejo, aun traía su uniforme. Sin perder ni un minuto más se cambio de ropa-se puso un vestido rosa claro de tirantes- y dejo bien doblado el uniforme encima de su cama

Mientras dejaba su uniforme escucho una voz proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

-¿Miranda?-pregunto asomándose en la habitación

-¿Qué hare?¿Que hare?...-murmuraba la alemana con cara de preocupación-¡Ah, Lenalee, eres tu!

-¿Qué pasa?

-eh…este…¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fui contigo a comprar ropa al pueblo?

-Si, claro

-Para ser sincera no me fije en la ropa que me escogiste…-la mujer miro hacia su cama, donde estaba toda su ropa, apenada-y ahora que la veo…bueno…creo que es muy…creo que no me va

-¿Pero qué dices?-dijo la china metiendo la ropa en la maleta de la alemana-¡Te la escogí porque sé que se te vera de maravilla! Ponte este-le dio un vestido blanco de tirantes delgados que llegaba hasta el muslo-¡Ya veras, Marie no va a parar de mirarte!

-¿T-tu crees?-pregunto viendo el vestido

---------------------

Ya en la entrada del arca estaban todos los chicos esperando a que las dos exorcistas faltantes llegaran. Todos iban con ropa muy ligera, perfecta para la playa.

-Que bien que tendremos vacaciones ¿no,YU?-le pregunto el pelirojo al samurái

-¿Quieres pasar tus vacaciones en la enfermería, conejo?-amenazo el peliazul con cara de pocos amigos y acariciando su espada

-…

-Ya vienen-comento Allen viendo que las chicas llegaban corriendo (Miranda avergonzada detrás de Lenalee-¡!

Todos las miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca casi hasta el había visto a las chicas vestidas así. Obviamente,casi de inmediato el científico con complejo de hermana se quejo muy a su manera.

-¡¡¡NO permitiré que lleves eso!!!-exclamo

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente la china mirándose el vestido

-¡¡¡Por esos pulpos, pervertidos!!!-señalo a los jóvenes

-Ellos no son así, hermano

-¡Nada mas mírales la cara de depravados!

-¡HEY!-replicaron los chicos

-Además…

Pero Lenalee y Miranda ya se habían acercado a la entrada del arca junto con los demás, dejando a Komui con la palabra en la boca.

**-------------oO Ya en la playa Oo-----------**

**-**¡Es hermosa!-exclamo la alemana maravillada con el paisaje que tenia frente a ella.

Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa…Un paraíso en la Tierra. La playa estaba bañada de los rayos del sol incandescente, el cielo sin una sola nube gris, el agua del mar se veía de un azul turquesa, la arena blanca era increíble al tacto y para terminar de perfeccionar esa imaginen no había nadie…

Komui empezó a caminar por la playa hacia lo que parecía una pequeña posada-que según el chino también estaba abandonada-. Al llegar se repartieron las habitaciones: Allen y Link/ Lavi y Bookman/Marie y Kanda/ Choji y Krory/ y Komui en una sola.

Una vez que desempacaron, se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y salieron a la playa para divertirse.

Link y Bookman se limitaron a sentarse en la arena para leer mientras los demás-a excepción de Kanda- jugaban en el agua.

En cuanto a Komui, este se encontraba en su habitación-la cual había convertido en un improvisado laboratorio-y se dedicaba a hacer algo con diferentes químicos…El samurái peliazul lo vio por la puerta entreabierta pero decidió dejarlo solo pues realmente le importaba un bledo lo que hacía. Finalmente decidió ir a sentarse en la arena a mirar a sus compañeros…

Tras varias horas el sol empezó bajar, parecía que se hundiría en el inmenso mar. Se hizo una fogata y todos se sentaron alrededor platicando animadamente intentando por todo los medios no acordarse de que eran exorcistas…sino personas normales.

Lenalee se había sentado al lado de Kanda, quien se había separado de los demás un poco. Se mantuvieron en silencio, a veces se dirigían miradas llenas de significado. Igualmente Marie y Miranda se sentaron juntos a contemplar como el sol desaparecía poco a poco.

Minutos después llego Komui con una bandeja con bebidas de un color rojo medio anaranjado. Link, Bookman y Krory tiraron la bebida a escondidas pues desde hace un buen tiempo había aprendido adesconfiar de cualquier cosa que el científico les diera…

**--------------o O Al día siguiente O o-------------**

En la mañana Allen, Lavi y Marie platicaban en el pasillo frente a las habitaciones. Comentaban que se sentían extraños, algo mareados, con pequeñas nauseas y con ligeros dolores de cabeza. Fue en eso que Lenalee sale de su habitación algo adormilada.

Los chicos la miran tallarse los ojos y bostezar con extrema atención, con adoracion

-Buenos Días, chicos-saludo la china reuniéndose con ellos

-B-Buenos días, Lena…-respondió Lavi-te ves muy linda hoy…

-¿eh? … gracias, Lavi

-¡Yo creo que te ves preciosa!-comento Allen haciendo a un lado al pelirojo

-¿Ah?…gracias a ti también, Allen-la china le miro un tanto confundida y sorprendida

-¡Yo te preparé el desayuno, Lenalee!

-¿el desayuno? N-no hace falta, Marie yo…-intento decir Lenalee. Estaban actuando muy extraño

-Yo lo hare especialmente para ti.

-este… ¿se sienten bien chicos…?

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina de la posada corriendo mientras Lenalee esperaba extrañada en el comedor.

-Hola, Lenalee, buenos días-saludo Miranda acercándose a ella

-hola, Miranda.

-¿Están los chicos en la cocina?-pregunto al oír unos ruidos provenientes de ahí

-sip

-Los saludare

La alemana abrió la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse con que Marie, Allen y Lavi se peleaban por ingredientes y por los utensilios de cocina. Al saludarles estos no le hicieron caso

-¿chicos?...-los miro un momento más, parecían extremadamente concentrados en preparar el desayuno-mmm….bueno, los veo después-al salir de la cocina choco con Kanda y con Chaoji que la miraron sorprendidos-¡Lo siento!-exclamo esperando ver la mirada asesina del samurái pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con ambos chicos la miraban como maravillados y enternecidos

-Ten más cuidado-le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa y acariciándole el cabello-sería una pena que te hicieras daño

-¡!-Aquello no era posible ¿¡Kanda fue amable con ella!?

-Hoy te ves muy guapa, Miranda-dijo Chaoji

-¿¡eh!? ¡Ah, yo…-se sonrojo-¿Gra-gracias?

Al mirar a lenalee supo que no había imaginado aquello pues la chica también estaba en pleno shock. Kanda generalmente era un poquito más amble con las mujeres pero no tanto, la china sintió algo de envidia…

-¡Aquí esta, Lenalee!-exclamo Marie saliendo de la cocina corriendo con una bandeja de comida y de paso atropellado a la alemana (a la cual ni caso le hizo)

Esta vez la que sintió algo de envidia y un golpe en corazón fue Miranda al ver lo atento que era Marie con la china…

Link, Bookman, Krory y Komui bajaron para encontrarse con la extraña escena. El rubio entro en la cocina buscando a Allen y lo encontró junto con Lavi, ambos amordazados y amarrados con los hilos de Marie.

Bookman hizo caso omiso del asunto. Krory puso cara de confusión pues él se había dado cuenta antes, que Marie y Miranda sentían algo el uno por el otro y lo mismo con Kanda y Lenalee…pero ahora era al revés…

Komui miro a los jóvenes y luego susurro

-oh oh…

En la bellísima playa las cosas no podían estar más caóticas

Lenalee intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a Kanda pero Lavi, Allen y Marie se empeñaban en captar su atención y siempre se interponían en su camino

-¡Lenalee, mira!-le decía el peliblanco que había escrito el nombre de la chica en la arena junto con una corazón

-¡Eso no es nada! ¡Mírame, Lena!-Lavi activo su inocencia y con una serpiente de fuego dibujo un corazón en el cielo

-Ten, son para ti-le dijo Marie entregándole un ramo de flores monumental, ¿de dónde las había sacado? Nadie lo sabe.

-…ah, gracias…-respondió la chica con una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza "¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué de repente se comportan así?" se pregunto, luego miro que a unos metros más allá Kanda entrenaba con su espada para impresionar a Miranda.

Sigilosamente se acerco al asiático.

-Hola, Kanda-saludo con una sonrisa radiante poniéndose frente a el

-Hazte a un lado, Miranda no me puede ver-pidió el chico-mirando como Chaoji se sentaba al lado de la alemana y le tomaba de la mano-¡No la toques! ¡Es mía!-exclamo corriendo hacia Choji (empujando a la china) con la espada desenvainada

-¡Ella me prefiere!

-¡Le matare para demostrarte mi amor, Miranda!-las chicas en su vida imaginaron oír al peliazul decir algo así

-¿¡EH!?¡No, esperen!-exclamo la mujer

Mientras Chaoji y el samurái se dedican a un duelo, Lavi, Allen y Marie se revolcaban en medio de una nube de arena dándose golpes e impidiendo unos a otros el llegar con Lenalee-la cual se sacudía la arena de la ropa y de la cara

Fue en eso que se le prendió el foco.

-Hermano…-susurro arrastrando las palabras con un aura negra a su alrededor-¡Miranda, ven conmigo!-le llamo

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia la posada siendo perseguidas por sus pretendientes. Krory, Link y Bookman miraban todo desde la arena no muy seguros de que debían hacer…finalmente decidieron por su bien-pues los chicos empezaban a usar sus peligrosas inocencias-dejar que los "niños" hicieran lo que quisieran.

-¡Hermano!-grito Lenalee abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación del científico

-Qué bueno que me visitas, mi querida Lenalee- sonrió nerviosamente

-¡Nada de "mi querida Lenalee"!-le dio un golpe tan fuerte que fue a estamparse contra la pared-¿¡Que les diste a los demás!?

-Solo…una bebida… ¿exótica?-respondió levantándose del suelo

-En otras palabras uno de tus experimentos…

-¡Fue un error!¡Solo quería hacer una bebida deliciosa para ustedes!-se puso de rodillas frente a su hermana pidiendo clemencia-¡No creí que tuviera efectos secundarios!...aunque lo sospechaba

-Por favor, Komui, debes hacer algo para que se les quite esa afición a nosotras-pido Miranda-Ya hasta se estaña peleando entre ellos

-Justo acabo de hacer algo que puede que les quite ese "enamoramiento" de ustedes-les señalo una enorme jarra con un agua de un color rojo intenso

-Vamos, Miranda, hay que dárselos nosotras.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina y sirvieron los vasos mientras los chicos las buscaban desesperadamente en la playa.

-¡Chicos!-les llamo Lenalee con una sonrisa y una linda voz al igual que Miranda-Beban esto, por favor

Los jóvenes de inmediato obedecieron y tomaron todo el vaso de un solo trago, sin previo aviso cayeron inconscientes en la arena…

-No creo que despierten hasta mañana…-comento Komui

**--------------o O Al siguiente Dia O o-------------**

Komui estaba parado frente a los inconscientes chicos esperando a que en cualquier momento despertaran. El científico pensaba en su "bebida exótica" que al parecer hacia que quien la tomara se enamorara de la primera mujer que viera…estaba casi seguro de que la que les habían dado el día anterior haría que volvieran a la normalidad…

-Aunque no importaría que Kanda dejara de acosar a mi preciosa Lenalee…-bufo cruzándose de brazos

En eso los chicos empezaron a despertarse…

-¡Buenos Días! ¿Qué tal durmieron?-les dijo Komui

Los jóvenes le miraron unos minutos en silencio…

---------------------

-Que vacaciones tan…extrañas-le comento Miranda a Krory , Link, Bookmany a Lenalee

-Si…pero también divertidas-respondió la china mirando sonriente como su hermano era perseguido por Marie, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Marie y Choji (quienes aseguraban sentir un gran amor por el científico)

-¿Cuándo se les quitaran los efectos?-se pregunto el vampiro

-Quien sabe…pero mientras tanto limitémonos a mirarlos

-¡¡¡AYUDA!!!-gritaba Komui

--------------------

Después de tres días finalmente los efectos del experimento de Komui desaparecieron por completo, acabando así el caos…y por fin Lenalee y Miranda pudieron estar a gusto con la persona que querían…

Era de noche…La luna les miraba desde el cielo y se reflejaba en el agua, miles de estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, se sentía una ligera brisa que hacía ondear sus largos cabellos.

Lenalee y Kanda se había sentado en la arena juntos en silencio, mirando el vaivén de las olas. Solo estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros…Siempre, desde que se conocieron los separaba una corta distancia…Timidez…aunque ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro eran incapaces de decirlo, el pelizul no estaba acostumbrado a decir los que sentía-además de que él nunca fue de muchas palabras- y la china simplemente se sentía incapaz de hacerlo…pero…pero eso no importaba

Porque aunque no lo dijeran, ambos lo sabían… Solo bastaba una mirada para saber lo que pensaba el otro, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Marie y Miranda, por su parte caminaban por la orilla, dejando que el agua les acariciara suavemente los pies. Vacilantes se habían tomado de la mano. La alemana miraba a su acompañante sonrojada. Después que acabara todo aquel lio de los experimento de Komui, Marie se había ido a disculpar con ella diciéndole que no había sido su intención ignorarla, Miranda entendió.

---------------------

Los últimos días en aquel paraíso fueron tranquilos, se dedicaban a divertirse y a disfrutar de ese momento. De momento solo el presente les importaba.

En ningún momento les pasó por la mente lo sucedido en el arca y no les importaba lo que pasara en el futuro, porque estaban y siempre estarían juntos…como una familia…

Tal vez no volvieran a tener unas vacaciones como aquellas, al fin y al cabo eran exorcistas y tenían que cumplir con su deber…Eran exorcistas que debían evitar que la desgracia cayera sobre el mundo…Eran fuertes, sin duda, pero detrás de aquel rol de salvadores seguían siendo unos jóvenes con corazones inquietos e inseguros…

Antes de regresar al frio mundo de la realidad, miraron por última vez el mar azul y el cielo despejado, respiraron aquel aire puro y guardaron aquel paisaje en sus memorias…

Sol, bebidas y romances eran lo que habían vivido ahí. Y los jóvenes habían aprendido una lección de extrema importancia:

Jamás confiar en el científico con complejo de hermana.

_**FIN **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber su opinión. Gracias por leerlo n.n


End file.
